


Fella

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: I Saw the Light (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Bars and Pubs, Complete, Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, Green Eyes, Help, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Laughter, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn' need nobody's help, much less some fancy fella's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fella

Hank glared drunkenly at the pale fella with the chin-length black hair. "What'd ya think yew're doing ? I'd a taken 'im easy like."

Smoke wreathed the bar while some fancy British accent left the fella's lips. "You...take him...drunk as you are ? I just saved your miserable life. You are lucky that you look so similar to me or I would have left you to die."

Hank looked the man over - a black suit, white shirt 'n a green-n-gold stripped tie. The cheekbones was sharp as glass 'n 'is eyes were dark green liken ta the same bottle.

A bark of disbelieving laughter left Hank. "Me ? I ain't no purty thing, I 'on't look a thing like yew. Na git or'n I'll make ya."

The fella's right brow raised. "I truly would like to see you try, but I have much better things to do. Goodbye, Hank Williams."

Hank figured he must'a closed his eyes for a second or two cause the stranger just up'n disappeared by the time 'e'd done blinked. "Gorram foreigner, ol' Hank don' need nobody's help, nobody's."

Hank shook his head 'n went to find a purty girl to spend a few minutes with. He didn' wanna remember this night 'n 'e'd be darned if he would.


End file.
